


О семейных застольях, амбивалентности чувств и попугаях

by gokuderpules



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bad Humor, Birthday Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuderpules/pseuds/gokuderpules
Summary: Артём говорит, что это пернатое чудище необучаемо, а Игорь считает, что умная птица просто фильтрует выражения. Потому что выучить фразу "Игорь дурак" - ни в какую, а вот "Артём дурак" - всегда пожалуйста.
Relationships: Igor Akinfeev/Artem Dzyuba
Kudos: 13





	О семейных застольях, амбивалентности чувств и попугаях

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AhPuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhPuch/gifts).



Если бы Артём Дзюба был романтиком, он бы, наверное, перед каждым матчем против ЦСКА сидел у Игоря Акинфеева под окнами и пел серенады — «Ищу тебя, о мой единственный враг» или что-то в этом духе, — ночь напролёт, пока соседи не вызовут милицию. Только Артём Дзюба романтиком не был. Поэтому вместо серенад он с маниакальным упорством обучал тёзку Акинфеева — огромного вредного жако — фразе «Игорь дурак». Получалось, мягко говоря, не очень, и Артём не переставал ворчать, что это пернатое чудовище необучаемо; Акинфеев же считал, что умная птица просто фильтрует выражения. Потому что выучить «Игорь дурак» — ни в какую, а «Артём дурак» — всегда пожалуйста.

Дзюба читал в какой-то психологической статье, что скачки от раздражения к восхищению и обратно — это абсолютно нормально и вполне свойственно человеческой натуре, «амбивалентность чувств» называется (умно и сложно, Игорю бы понравилось). Пожалуй, журнальные психологи действительно были правы; футбольная жизнь и присутствие в этой футбольной жизни Игоря Акинфеева просто не оставляли Артёму иного выбора. Он мысленно (а иногда и не мысленно) крыл Игоря многоэтажным матом каждый раз, когда ему выпадало играть с ЦСКА — и при этом не мог не признавать, что Игорь действительно поразил его воображение, причём очень давно. Поразил настолько, что Артём вообще допустил саму возможность этих амбивалентных отношений. Хуже — настолько, что ещё после Евро-2008, где Игорь стал настоящим героем, Артём купил себе попугая — давно мечтал — и назвал в его честь.  
Артём и сам удивлялся, как легенда, будто бы Игорем звали завхоза, работавшего с его мамой в продуктовом магазине на «Щёлковской», держалась до сих пор. Товарищи по команде, конечно, подшучивали не переставая, но верили. А что думал сам Акинфеев по этому поводу, никто не знал. Потому что он, как Кролик из «Винни-Пуха», был очень воспитанный.

Пернатый Игорь на деле оказался той ещё заразой — может, поэтому они с Дзюбой и жили душа в душу уже без малого десять лет. Кажется, Артёму по жизни нужен был кто-то, кто бы будил его каждое утро скрипучим «р-р-рота подъём», и бросал через плечо укоризненное «р-р-распиздяй», цокая клювом, как мама, стоило ему хоть немного расслабиться и пустить свою жизнь на самотёк.

Десять лет. Подумать только. Казалось бы, только недавно Артём принёс угрюмого, тогда ещё неразговорчивого попугая домой с птичьего рынка — а прошло уже десять лет. Право, ностальгические мысли лезут в голову, когда тебе исполняется тридцатник.

— Р-р-расслабился, — раздался знакомый скрип над ухом, и Дзюба даже почти не дёрнул плечом, когда в него впились сильные когтистые лапы. — Дур-р-рак.

— Решил выйти из пещеры, воробушек-социофобушек? — фыркнул Артём, протягивая попугаю горсть кедровых орешков. Теперь уже точно вся семья была в сборе — если, конечно, можно считать семьёй Акинфеева, который специально по такому случаю сорвался к нему в Питер и сидел тут же, рядом с мамой, с любопытством рассматривая старые фотоальбомы. Говорят, это один из самых постыдных моментов в жизни каждого мужчины — когда мама показывает его избраннице (или избраннику) его детские фотографии, хотя… о чём он вообще? Это же не какая-то сакральная предсвадебная церемония знакомства с родителями, это же Игорь, просто Игорь, которого ни парнем, ни любовником, ни соперником, ни сокомандником язык не повернётся назвать. Просто Игорь Акинфеев, и всё тут.

— А здесь Тёмочке четыре года, это он у нас на складе, на Щёлковской, и наш завхоз рядом, — щебетала ничего не подозревающая мама, доставая и вручая очередную фотографию ничего не подозревающему Акинфееву; а тем временем Артём, кажется, начинал понимать, каково это — когда душа уходит в пятки.

— Тоже Игорь? — спросил Акинфеев.

Артём вытянулся в струнку, улыбаясь широко и натужно, как Марио Фернандес на автограф-сессии, и всеми фибрами своей души (а также пятой точкой за компанию) предчувствуя пиздец.

— Игорь? — удивлённо переспросила мама. — Завхоз, что ли? Да никакой он не Игорь, он Зураб…

— Положение вне игр-р-ры, — удовлетворённо констатировал попугай у Артёма на плече, всем своим видом выражая типичное акинфеевское «я же говорил». Тёзки, чтоб их.

Акинфеев за весь вечер ни словом, ни жестом не напомнил об инциденте, и вообще вёл себя как идеальный друг на семейном дне рождения — говорил тосты без глупых шутеечек, держал телефон, когда друзья в очередной раз звонили Дзюбе по скайпу, проводил родителей Артёма до порога и даже помог ему помыть посуду. Лишь потом, вернувшись в комнату, Игорь скрестил руки на груди и испытующе уставился на Артёма, чувствующего себя сейчас не тридцатилетним мужиком и топовым игроком российской премьер-лиги, а школьником, которого перед дворовыми друзьями крупно опозорила маман:

— Зураб, значит?..

Артём расплылся в своей дурацкой кривой ухмылке, которая на всех обычно действовало обезоруживающе — кроме Акинфеева. Как назло.

— Дурень ты у меня, — спокойно сказал Игорь, подходя к Артёму почти вплотную. — Мог бы и не устраивать цирк с попугаями. Тем более, я ещё в одиннадцатом году догадался.

— У тебя? — тупо переспросил Артём, от одного только взгляда Игоря буквально плавясь и ничего не соображая. Чтобы Игорь, который раньше, наоборот, вообще не высказывал никаких собственнических притязаний, — и вдруг «у меня»? Вот это поворот, конечно. Выход на новый этап отношений.

— Так ты вознамерился стать чьим-то ещё дурнем? — Акинфеев чуть нахмурил одну бровь, и Дзюба, не выдержав, расхохотался.

— Ага, — проговорил он, вытирая кулаком выступившие на глаза от безудержного хохота слёзы, — как раз собирался искать кандидатов в «Галатасарае».

Игорь ничего не ответил. Просто шагнул ещё вперед, хотя куда уж ближе, обнял Артёма за шею и поцеловал. И Артём вдруг понял, что в его жизни, в том числе и личной, кажется, наконец всё определилось. Пусть странным образом, пусть не «как у людей» — зато, кажется, прочно и навсегда. А ещё — что никакой «Галатасарай» ему не светит, потому что кто ж его отпустит так далеко.

— Игорь, кыш, кыш отсюда, — хрипло произнёс он, когда они наконец отстранились друг от друга; что-то подсказывало ему, что то, что произойдёт дальше, определённо не предназначено для чужих глаз. Наглых. Попугайских. Глаз.

— Который из? — с улыбкой уточнил Акинфеев, уже заранее зная ответ.

Артём рассмеялся снова.

— Тот, который пернатый. А того, который небритый, я попрошу остаться, — он властно притянул Игоря к себе, намереваясь сторицей вернуть поцелуй.

Попугай, глядя на всё это безобразие, лишь покачал головой — и вылетел из комнаты, приземлившись на вешалку в прихожей и явственно расслышав, как за ним щёлкнул замок.

— Р-р-развр-р-ат, — изрёк он, укоризненно цокнув огромным клювом.


End file.
